Best of Gordon
Best of Gordon is a US VHS/DVD release featuring three first season episodes, one second season episode and three third season episodes narrated by George Carlin and two fifth season episodes narrated by Alec Baldwin. It was distributed by Anchor Bay Entertainment in 2004 and reissued by Lionsgate in 2009. Lionsgate released the title for digital download in 2013. Description VHS He's faster than a speeding Bertie, more powerful than any other locomotive, and able to climb steep hills on a single tender of coal - - - who is he???? He's Gordon, the fastest and most powerful engine on the Island of Sodor. Now you can share in all of his splendor with this exciting collection of stories starring everyone's favorite express engine. In this commemorative Collector's Edition, watch as Gordon helps Thomas out of a "sticky" situation. Discover what Gordon's spooky gremlin really turns out to be, and learn that sometimes, even the strongest engine needs a little help from his friends. So hop on the Express Coaches and take a ride with Gordon as he takes you on some of his favorite and most exciting adventures. DVD He's faster than a speeding Bertie, more powerful than any other locomotive, and able to climb steep hills on a single tender of coal - - - who is he???? He's Gordon, the fastest and most powerful engine on the Island of Sodor. For the first time on DVD you can share in all his splendor with this exciting collection of stories, special features and trainloads of educational fun. In this commemorative Collector's Edition, watch as Gordon helps Thomas out of a "sticky" situation, discover what Gordon's spooky gremlin really turns out to be, and learn that sometimes, even the strongest engine needs a little help from his friends. So hop on the Express Coaches and take a ride with Gordon as he takes you on some of his favorite and most exciting adventures. Episodes # Gordon Takes a Dip # Down the Mine # Whistles and Sneezes # Gordon and the Famous Visitor # Wrong Road # The Trouble with Mud # Tender Engines # Gordon and the Gremlin # A Better View for Gordon Bonus features * Best of Gordon Trivia * Gordon's Memory game * Fun with Numbers game * Character Gallery * Web Site Fun Trivia * The back cover shows a deleted scene of Gordon pulling the goods train in The Trouble with Mud. * The first line of the description is a parody of the opening titles for "Superman". * Unlike Thomas, Percy, and James' "Best Of" videos, this release includes actual nameboard intermissions. * Whistles and Sneezes and Tender Engines come from Daisy and Other Thomas Stories, as the episode titles and following nameboard sequences are the same as they were on the latter release. On the VHS version, the episodes echo as they did on the Daisy VHS, though these were replaced with cleaner sound masters on the DVD release. * A cassette tape was included with some VHS releases for a limited time. It featured the following songs: # Thomas' Anthem # Come for the Ride # Never, Never, Never Give Up # Every Cloud has a Silver Lining * On the original release, The "Britt Allcroft Presents" logo sequence is cut out, but is reinstated on the VUDU digital release. * The Nick Jr. Logo is seen after the credits. * The VUDU digital release opens with the current Thomas & Friends logo. Goofs * The episode "Whistles and Sneezes" is included despite not being centered on Gordon. * On the back cover, A Better View for Gordon is just called "Better View for Gordon". * At the end of the intermission on VHS, just before "Tender Engines", it's said that a music video would follow. This was corrected on the DVD release. * In Gordon's Memory Game, Gordon says "Can you remember what was not in the scene with Thomas?" after a scene with James is shown. * The last few seconds of Gordon Takes a Dip are cut out. * The credits from Percy's Chocolate Crunch and Other Thomas Adventures are used, and because of this, David Maidment, Britt Allcroft, and David Mitton are not credited for the episodes written. Brian Trueman is incorrectly given credit for the stories instead. * "Gordon and the Famous Visitor" and "Wrong Road" both have overlapped and warped audio respectfully on the VHS version. This is corrected on the DVD release. Gallery File:BestofGordonVHS.jpg|VHS File:BestofGordonSongsTape.jpg|Cassette tape File:BestofGordonDVDwithWoodenBigCityEngine.jpg|DVD with Wooden Railway Big City Engine File:BestofGordonDVDwithWoodenRailwayThomasandPercy.jpg|DVD with Wooden Railway Thomas and Percy File:BestofGordonwithWoodenRailwayBulgy.jpg|DVD with free Wooden Railway Bulgy File:ThomasGetsTrickedandBestofGordonDVDwithWoodenRailwayTerenceandHandcar.png|DVD two pack with Thomas Gets Tricked and Other Stories and Wooden Railway Terence and Hand Car File:BestofGordonDVDbackcover.png|2004 DVD back cover File:BestofGordondisc.png|Disc File:BestofGordon2007DVD.jpg|2007 cover File:BestofGordon2009DVD.png|2009 DVD with free Wooden Railway Rickety File:BestofGordontitlecard.jpg|Title card File:BestofGordonDVDmenu1.jpg|Main menu File:BestofGordonDVDmenu2.jpg|Episode selection menu File:BestofGordonDVDmenu3.jpg File:BestofGordonDVDmenu4.jpg File:BestofGordonDVDmenu5.jpg|Fun and Games menu Category:VHS Category:DVDs Category:US VHS/DVD releases Category:Digital Video